


Fanfiction

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [9]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: College, Fanfiction writer, M/M, Male Love, Male romance, Meeting, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Modern Jovente AU. It all started with a fanfiction and a discovery; then to a meeting.





	Fanfiction

Joven just published his latest fanfiction. He knew that his writings had reached countless of readers already, but he remained calm all the time to suppress himself from all the positive reactions and the negative ones that were truly opposed to the pairing he had envisioned. He always told himself that it was those people who doesn’t accept such reality, or _fantasy_ , or whatsoever.

But how could he stopped writing? After all, his works featured him and a handsome young man named Vicente.

His followers knew that he was a young man with a great crush over the other. Majority of them even encouraged him to speak up, and even started calling the man to notice him. Oh, he wanted to. He just simply does not have enough guts to do so.

He was haunted by his writings every now and then. He would often stare at the distance imagining one scene then another, and would take notes on his notebook dialogues that he would prefer to write on. His works were mostly soft, sweet and romantic. Most of them were one-shots, leaving readers at the edge of their seats and not unveiling too much. And probably, that earned too much more followers than intended.

Yet, his latest published work was more than that. There was this kiss, and this embrace, and this declarations of love. It was one that was truly out of his league. Joven had written this one because he couldn’t take it out of his head until his idea finally took the form of words.

Joven sighed heavily as he scrolled on through his phone for the latest comments and favorites. He had been standing on the line for the next bus, heading home from school. It was only during these moments that he could check on the analytics of his works; for no one from his friends knew that he was writing such things, not even his parents at home.

“Uhm, excuse me,” the man behind him remarks. “Hindi ba iyan yung pinaka-latest na rinelease nung writer na shini-ship si Joven at Vicente?”

He bit his lower lip, afraid to turn to the man. “Ah, oo nga po.” He chuckled lightly. “Hindi ko inaasahan na makakakilala din ako ng iba pang nagbabasa din nito.”

The man chuckled. “Nasabihan lang ako nung mga ka-tropa ko. Ang landi kasi ni Goyo. Sinabihan siya ng isang liniligawan niya na may nagsusulat daw tungkol sa akin. Haka-haka pa nga ay nasa parehong unibersidad din natin.”

Joven froze, finally looking behind him to see the man standing right next on the line. “Po?”

_“Mahal kita, Koronel,”_ the man read on. _“Tadhana ang nagdala sa atin upang magkatagpo.”_

He flushed, almost looking away of not quite believing his eyes.

“Nakakatuwang malaman nga na sa wakas ay nasabihan ako ni Goyo ng isang magandang balita.”

“Po?”

“Si Goyo ang nagsabi sa akin na baka mas malapit pa sa akin kesa sa iniisip ko yung taong nagsusulat ng mga fanfiction na ito. Ang galing mo magsulat! Parang totoong nangyayari,” he remarked. He offered his hand for a handshake and smiled. “Oo nga pala. Vicente Enriquez.”

He hesitantly took his hand for a shake. “Joven Hernando po.” His mind was running wild, telling him to do not freak out or even suddenly call him as “Koronel” as how his character Joven had been calling the man of his dreams in the fanfiction. But at that moment, he wished that he has the same courage as the character Joven has with all his Jovente stories.

“Oo, alam ko.” Vicente leaned closer by his ear to whisper in a sweet voice just as how his Vicente character had done on his latest work. “ _Mahal_.”


End file.
